


Il lui apprendra

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [570]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David est toujours patient. Toujours.
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [570]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Il lui apprendra

Il lui apprendra

  
David ne pensait pas qu'il ferait cette découverte un jour, qui plus est parce que ce n'était pas probable du tout. Martin ne sait pas nager. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu en rire pendant un moment et l'évoquer aux autres de l'équipe, mais il préfère garder ça pour lui alors il prépare des affaires dans un sac pour régler ce problème. Au moins il comprend l'année dernière Hinti était resté à bronzer sur la plage au lieu de le rejoindre dans l'eau, et pourquoi il n'était pas venu se baigner en Suisse pendant le stage d'été. David amène Martin et son propre fils à la piscine pour évaluer à quel point l'autrichien est une bonne merde comparé à un enfant par rapport à ce qui touche à la nage.

  
Martin a râlé un peu avant d'accepter de venir avec eux, mais David sait qu'il peut l'aider, lui apprendre à nager correctement. Au fond de lui, il profite de voir Hinti en maillot de bain, c'est amusant, ça change des terrains où il a l'air si sûr de lui. David tient la main de son fils alors qu'ils sont déjà dans l'eau depuis cinq minutes, Hinti a pris du temps parce qu'il a peur de venir dans l'eau, il a l'impression de devoir s'occuper de deux enfants à la fois, sauf que son fils sait nager ! Il n'a pas vraiment de remords à emmener Hinti avec lui ici, c'est pour son bien, pour sa confiance. Martin se tient sur le bord de la piscine, ses pieds à peine dans l'eau, ses bras sur sa poitrine, il est beau comme ça, apeuré mais essayant de garder un minimum de dignité.

  
David pose son fils sur le bord de la piscine alors qu'il aide Martin à rentrer dans l'eau, s'il est avec lui, il aura peut-être moins peur de prendre du temps dans l'eau à l'avenir. Hinti s'accroche à lui, en faisant de son mieux pour se tenir à quelque chose d'autre au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas, c'est mignon. Même s'ils doivent y passer des heures, des jours, David lui apprendra à nager, c'est une promesse.

  
Fin


End file.
